The Translational Systems Core (Core C) will interface with the Project Leaders (Hammond, Insel, and[unreadable] Montminy), Core A (Feramisco) and Core B (Miyanohara). This shared resource is designed to provide Program[unreadable] scientists, in a single facility, specific techniques that are labor intensive, highly specialized, not generally[unreadable] available to individual laboratories and expensive.[unreadable] The specific translational systems provided by this Core include detailed cardiovascular physiological studies, the[unreadable] development of cardiovascular disease models, and virus vector gene transfer methods. Physiological[unreadable] assessment will include: 1) Transthoracic echocardiography to evaluate cardiac chamber size, wall thickness, and[unreadable] function in vivo; 2) Assessment of contractile function of the heart, including measurement of the end-systolic[unreadable] pressure-volume relationship; 3) The study of isolated perfused hearts, which will allow more refined and specific[unreadable] measurements of LV contractility in a controlled setting isolated from complex reflex activation and adrenergic[unreadable] activation associated with surgical preparations; 4) Telemetry to assess blood pressure and ECG in ambulatory[unreadable] rodents.[unreadable] In addition to providing these studies for all Program scientists, the Translational Systems Core will provide a[unreadable] highly cost efficient means to conduct such studies in a centralized and well-equipped location, circumventing the[unreadable] need for redundant efforts of individual participating laboratories. By consolidating physiological model[unreadable] development and assessment and viral gene transfer, the cost savings will be considerable.